


Shallow Thoughts

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never bothered to correct them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Thoughts

Tendou once said that Kagami's thoughts were shallow.

The way he said it, soft and resigning (and affectionate?) and just barely above a whisper, made it sound as if he was only talking to himself--an afterthought that was meant for his own mind and not for others to hear. He didn't even seem to realize that he had said it all.

Kagami pretended to not hear him, and just continued on cleaning the cafe and babbling away to Tendou as if he was never interrupted—and in a sense, he never was.

What Tendou said didn't bother him. After all, contrary to the popular belief, he wasn't that thick-headed of a person. He was aware of what happened around him, though he never bothered to show it. If they thought he was really that thick, they would never be too careful with him, and they also would never be wary of him—which made it easier for him to get the information he need from them.

He already knew that. He didn't need Tendou to tell him that.

Everyone had their own roles, and Kagami was sure his was to be a clueless person, while Tendou was the perceptive one. He didn't want it to change, and he sure as hell didn't need it to. He was happy as things were now.


End file.
